Capital L fo Love Part 2
by GangsterElite
Summary: Part 2 of Capital L for love. Sorry it took so long to piblish but somebody had my account suspended temporarily. Enjoy!


Previously on Capital L for Love….

"Who the hell do you think you are you little fuck! Stay out of my way" I yell with my face red, fist balled and my toughest look on my face. Peeta and I are now face to face, his light blue eyes looking into my dark blue ones. I'm frozen, then, I make my move. To be continued…

…I decide to strike. I get ready to punch him when all of a sudden, the peacekeepers tackle me and hold me to the ground. Everyone is watching me, almost everyone. I look over to see that the man who is suppose to be monitoring our session, Seneca Crane. It's actually fortunate for me. If he had saw me, I would have been kicked out or even killed. The peacekeepers slowly release me and everyone returns to their designated training area.

That night we were all asleep. Then I remembered we had a top secret meeting on the roof. So I got dressed and headed upstairs to the roof. Though the place was crawling with peacekeepers, it was pretty easy to avoid them.

"so what are we gonna do about lover boy" says Clove in a disturbed tone.

"well…" I said unsure of how to respond "we could bribe him…" I say looking around at everyone else.

"that may just be our only option" said Glimmer with a smirk on her face. Just then, the boy who we see fit for our group walks in, Thresh.

"What is it that I'm needed for" he says in a loyal yet shocked tone. Everyone's attention is drawn to him.

Glimmer stands up and begins to explain our reasoning for calling him here. "we, as the career tributes, feel as though it is best you join us during the games to help get rid of all opposing threats"

After she finished he stood silent for a moment. Then he responded. "I thank you for your generous offer but, I think I may be of more use to my own team"

I might be crazy but once Thresh rejected us, I do believe Glimmer started to cry. It was so dark outside I couldn't really tell. "now you know to much Thresh, don't be shocked if your dead within the first day" said Marvel in a mysteriously threatening tone. Slowly Thresh backed away, then returned to his quarters.

*electronic bell sounding*

"Wake up tributes. It is now time for breakfast" said president Snow with a mysterious smile.

As I walked down the hall to breakfast I saw Katniss. Suddenly the conversation between me and her just popped into my mind. Suddenly without even realizing it I yelled down the hall to her "Goodmorning Katniss" then she looked back and waved to me.

But it doesn't feel the same. I don't know if Katniss is who I love, or is it someone who reminded me of her. Then Peeta walked passed me, slightly bumping me. Then I wondered was Katniss waving to me, or Peeta.

We all take our seats around the big table, this time I was between Clove and Glimmer. The careers were having a group discussion while everyone else was either listening or trying to ignore us.

"hey, can you keep it down we are trying to talk here" said Peeta across the table. The nerve of him, is he stupid or suicidal. Then everyone looked over to him. I started to smile at him, everyone else was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I realize your trying to enjoy your last moments of life, but if our conversation is disturbing you, then leave." just then all the careers started laughing while everyone else sank into their chairs. Peeta just stared at us for the longest amount of time.

Just then President Snow walked in. Everyone got quiet and looked at him.

"Alright tributes, what seems to be the problem."

Just then that Peeta bread boy pointed over to us, mainly me. Instantly peacekeepers came in and pointed guns in all of our faces.

"If there is another problem all the careers will be going home. In a casket"

Then President Snow and the Peacekeepers left. Everyone started laughing at us. Some even pointed at us. So we smiled and laughed too. Then they started to stop. We continued. "We'll see all of you in training" said Clove laughing uncontrollably. (clove is evil…we all remember you from that movie orphan. You played Esther, who was a killer…DERP!)

Later at training. We pulled our best moves. Clove threw 3 knives at a time all at moving targets and hit them all dead center. Glimmer shot 3 arrows blind folded and still hit the middle. Marvel threw spear repeatedly with a record of 3 spears per second. Last but not least me…I thew my sword and destroyed the targets the most brutal way possible.

Everyone was watching us. Some were sweating, some even crying. "come on, get back to work. Do you want to die, do you like dying." yelled Seneca Crane. Everyone returned to training.

The 4 careers got together on the benches to converse. Every now and then, people would look over at us and see us looking at them. Were we really that intimidating. Maybe I'll go show the defenseless ones acouple of my tricks to make then more of a challenge.

Just then I got up and walked over to the group of kids in district 3-10. They all stepped back as I approached. "I'm going to train you so get into a formation of 3 rows and 5 columns. Except for you Foxface" just then she looked up at me with fear.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
